Portrait chinois
by Areah51
Summary: "Si j'étais..." Sasuke laisse son esprit se vider sur une feuille. Une feuille qui n'aurait jamais du tomber entre les mains de Naruto. Jamais. Sauf si, finalement, c'était ce qui devait se passer?


**Euh…Salut le peuple !**

**Eh bien, c'est ma première fiction finie, je dois en avoir une dizaine qui sont à moitiés terminées qui croupissent dans ma clé USB. Mais voilà, j'ai vu une auteure qui avait dressée son profil sous forme de Portrait Chinois, l'idée à fait son bout de chemin et me voilà avec une fic (TERMINEE !) que je poste.**

**Je pense que j'en publierais d'autre, parce que finir une fic, y'a pas à dire, c'est chouette.**

**Sur ce, première fic (TERMINEE ! Bon dieu je ne m'en remets pas !), bonne lecture, et j'attends vos commentaires, si le cœur vous en dis. J'avoue, si j'avais un couteau, je vous le mettrais sous la gorge pour vous y obligez, mais ce serait un peu excessif, donc je vais retenir mes pulsions meurtrières.**

**A tout à l'heure (en bas, je fais partie de ces auteurs qui discutent avec leurs bonhommes)**

**Portait chinois **

**Si j'étais un objet **: Un bandeau de mission, afin de pouvoir sans frayeur effleurer son front et protéger sa vie lorsque je m'obstine à vouloir le tuer en sachant pertinemment que j'en suis incapable.

**Si j'étais une saison** : L'été. Parce que chaque couleur de cette saison me fait penser à lui. Le bleu du ciel sans nuages, les champs de blé qui s'étendent à perte de vue…dorés.

**Si j'étais un plat** : Des ramens. Ai-je réellement besoin d'expliquer pour quelle raison je voudrais être un plat de nouilles, si ce n'est pour être englouti par la bouche innocente de mon coéquipier ?

**Si j'étais un animal** : Un renard. Etre en lui, lui parler, s'amuser de joutes verbales à n'en plus finir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… Dieu, quel bonheur ce serait.

**Si j'étais une chanson** : La musique de son corps. Le bruit de son cœur, stable et envoûtant. Le craquement de ses articulations en entrainement. Le bruissement de sa main passant dans sa chevelure. Le souffle de sa respiration régulière lorsqu'il dort, et totalement erratique en combat rapproché. Le roulement silencieux de ses muscles lorsqu'il les fait involontairement bouger sensuellement à chacun de ses mouvements.

**Si j'étais une couleur** : Orange. Horrible couleur, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi diable prend-t-elle des allures aussi lumineuse et attirante lorsqu'il la porte ?

**Si j'étais un roman** : Sa vie. Pouvoir faire partie de chaque chapitre de son existence, exister à chaque page, chaque paragraphe, chaque ligne, chaque mot. N'être que l'intégralité de lui. Que mon prénom soit et reste le seul et unique roman de sa vie.

**Si j'étais une légende** : Kyuubi. Afin de vivre en lui et par lui. Afin d'être le seul qui le comprenne et qui sache ce qu'il a enduré, d'être le seul à pouvoir le réconforter avec les mots dont il a besoin.

**Si j'étais une arme** : Un katana. Pour le sauver à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, à chaque fois qu'il me crierait « je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu as brisé nos liens, je te hais. » et que ses yeux me hurleraient de venir le secourir, le soutenir et l'entourer.

**Si j'étais un endroit** : Le mont Hokage. Parce que c'est l'endroit où il se repose, l'endroit où il laisse place à sa vraie personne, l'endroit où il médite et trouve des réponses à ses questions.

**Si j'étais une citation** : « Je dois suivre mon nindo », par Naruto Uzumaki. Il est le seul à avoir compris ce que le mot « ninja » signifiait. Je voudrais qu'il me l'apprenne, qu'il me le montre.

**Si j'étais un air** : Seul son souffle mérite d'apparaitre dans cette rubrique.

**Si j'étais un élément** : Le vent. Il caresse sa peau, ébouriffe ses cheveux, passe sous ses vêtements, refroidit son corps et attenu la chaleur qui émane de lui.

**Si j'étais un bruit : **le grincement de son lit lorsqu'il accueille le corps fatigué d'un homme qui s'est entrainer dur. Le corps d'un homme qui pourrait être bercé pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Sommeil dans lequel il pourrait murmurer mon prénom, encore et encore… si seulement il me laissait le prendre dans ses bras et annihiler toute trace de ses cauchemars.

**Si j'étais un vêtement** : Un tee-shirt noir sous une veste orange.

**Si j'étais un adverbe de temps** : Encore. Encore son visage. Encore sa voix. Encore ses yeux. Encore lui.

**Si j'étais une qualité** : Obstiné. Pour le ramener s'il venait un jour à s'enfuir loin de moi, loin de tout. Le ramener. Comme lui a tenté de le faire, tant de fois.

**Si j'étais un prénom** : Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

**Si j'étais un péché capital** : L'envie. De tout mon être, transpire par tous les pores de ma peau. L'envie de lui, de sa chaleur, de son odeur.

**Si j'étais un événement** : Son apparition dans ma vie. La meilleure chose qui me soit sans doute arrivée depuis que je foule la terre. Pourquoi suis-je parti, déjà ? Pourquoi l'ais-je quitté ? Pourquoi en suis-je là, à écrire ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi seul son nom reste gravé dans chacune des strates de mon cœur démoli ? Pourquoi reste-t-il encore un bout de cœur persistant, espérant encore et toujours pouvoir être sauvé des limbes par un jeune homme au regard azur ?

Une Ombre reposa doucement le papier sur le bureau, posté dans une chambre vide. Sans bruit, elle tâta sa joue, récoltant au passage des gouttes d'eau salées.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe en pleine mission sur ces mots écrits de la main même de son ancien meilleur ami ? Et pourquoi est ce que son cœur ne cessait pas cette chamade désordonnée ?

Incapable de se reprendre, l'Ombre se refusait à partir, à lâcher des yeux cette feuille criante de désespoir. Puis il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans _lui _avoir montré qu'il était passé par là, sans _lui _laisser une trace de son passage dans cette chambre d'hôtel vide. Alors, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait probablement une énorme erreur qui pourrait lui valoir un blâme, il attrapa une feuille vierge et s'assit silencieusement au bureau. Il lui restait 36 minutes pour revenir à son campement sans déclencher un quelconque signal désignant sa présence en ces lieux privés. Ce serait suffisant.

Il se mit à écrire.

**Si j'étais un objet **: Tes sandales. Pour soutenir chacun de tes pas au devant de l'adversité, pour atténuer ta douleur lorsque tu sautes de trop haut.

**Si j'étais une saison** : L'hiver. Parce que tout est blanc, froid et les nuits noires comme des puits sans fond. Parce que chaque jour de cette saison, je ne pense qu'à toi et à cette nuit d'hiver, là où nous avons enfin compris ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre… avant que tu disparaisses comme un voleur. Teme, ne nous étions-nous pas dis que l'on s'aimait ?

Il ratura cette ultime phrase, rageur. Néanmoins, on pouvait toujours apercevoir ce qu'il avait écrit. Résigné, il continua après tout, rien ne pouvait être pire que la trahison qu'il accomplissait. Il trahissait son village en lui montrant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

A bien y réfléchir, la seule chose qu'il ne trahissait pas, c'était son cœur.

**Si j'étais un plat** : Des onigiris. Tu as cru que je n'avais pas remarqué, Uchiwa ? Rien ne m'échappe. Sauf toi.

**Si j'étais un animal** : Un Aigle. Pour veiller sur toi lorsque tu dors, pour te voir de haut, et te dominer une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi maintenant, alors arrête de vouloir me surpasser, tu n'y arriveras plus.

**Si j'étais une chanson** : Chaque parole qui s'échappe de tes lèvres a sa propre sonorité, sa propre mélodie. Tu es ma musique, le seul son que j'accepte d'écouter nuit et jour. Mais rien ne m'empêche de t'avouer que les seuls sons que j'aime vraiment qui proviennent de ta bouche, ce sont les gémissements que tu as laissé s'envoler, _cette _nuit là. Je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus. Comment pourrais-je ? Nos bruits coordonnés on formé la plus belle musique de ma vie. Je la repasse sans cesse. Surtout ce moment où tu as laissé entendre cette plainte profonde et grave, ce son si particulier, _ce_ mot : Naruto. Un gémissement entremêlé de désir et de sentiments. Dis, tu en avais, ce jour-là, des sentiments, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ton « je t'aime » murmuré si bas, comme si tu en avais honte, comme si, dis plus haut, il se serait envolé ? Dis, dis, tu m'aimais ?

**Si j'étais une couleur** : Le blanc. Pour apparaitre partout sur ta peau, pour couvrir ton corps, chaque recoin.

**Si j'étais un roman** : Me croiras-tu si je réponds la même chose que toi ? Les Paradis du Batifolage ne sont rien comparés à tes chapitres qui se tournent successivement. Je n'apparais plus depuis trop longtemps. Me laisserais-tu avoir ma place dans l'épilogue ?

**Si j'étais une légende** : Uchiwa. La réputation de ta famille s'est transformée en conte. Notre histoire pourrait-elle en faire autant ?

**Si j'étais une arme** : Un Kunai. C'est discret, fin, gracile et précis. Sans bruit, il peut décimer des ennemis. Me laisserais-tu décimer pour toi tes pires cauchemars, et me laisser peupler tes rêves ?

**Si j'étais un endroit** : Ton cœur. Pour pouvoir le reconstruire, le réparer, remettre les briques les une sur les autres, et faire de cette ruine le plus beau des palais, dans lequel nous pourriront évoluer tous les deux, _ensemble_. Et nommer ce palais à l'effigie de celui qui régirai ton cœur, ton royaume… et le mien. Graver « Naruto » aux portes de ton cœur.

**Si j'étais une citation** : « Usuratonkachi », by Sasuke Uchiwa. Je sais, ce n'en n'est pas une. Cependant, c'est le seul mot qui a traversé le plus de fois tes lèvres. Et apparaitre sur tes lèvres, vivre le temps d'un mot, est la plus belle chose au monde.

**Si j'étais un air** : Joyeux anniversaire. C'est celui que je t'ai chanté, la nuit, lorsque tu dormais. Tu avais oublié que la fois où l'on s'est rencontré et ou ca s'est passé, était le jour où tu gagnais une année ? Tu as eu 19 ans. Bâtard.

**Si j'étais un élément** : Le feu. Parce que tu es la personne qui fait vivre ces flammes, parce que si j'étais une flamme, je vivrais en toi comme ton affinité le fait. Et des affinités, Dieu sait que nous en avons. Alors pourquoi ne les acceptes-tu pas ?

**Si j'étais un bruit : **le son aigu lorsque ton katana sort de son fourreau. Pourrais-je devenir comme Kusanagi, importante et indispensable?

**Si j'étais un vêtement** : La ceinture que tu portes autour de ta taille. Parce que personne –à part moi- n'a le droit de voir ce qui se trimballe en dessous de ta ceinture. C'est _mon_ territoire.

**Si j'étais un adverbe de temps** : Jadis. Le temps où tu étais dans le village, où on se chamaillait pour rien. Le temps de quelques heures où nous avons découvert nos corps… et dit ce que nos cœurs contenaient depuis si longtemps. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi je parle de cette nuit. Pas seulement parce que j'ai fais l'amour avec toi. En fait si, justement. Parce que _j'ai fais_ _l'amour_ avec _toi._ Et que je ne peux pas me résoudre à oublier.

**Si j'étais une qualité** : Lâche. Ce n'est pas une qualité. Mais je n'ai cessé de penser à quelque chose… Si tu n'avais pas déserté, est-ce que nous nous serions trouvés comme il y a 2 ans ? Est-ce que tout ce qui a fusionné entre nous aurait eu lieu ? Ou aurions-nous continué à nous voiler la face ?

**Si j'étais un prénom** : Ai-je besoin de mentionner le seul nom qui régit mon existence, Sasuke ?

**Si j'étais un péché capital** : La Luxure. D'accord, je l'avoue. Mais avec toi, ca dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu ne sais pas les sensations que tu me procures, Teme, que ce soit physiquement ou sentimentalement. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

**Si j'étais un événement** : Ton retour. Parce que j'attends ce jour avec impa-

Il se retourna vivement, lâchant le stylo, la chaise craquant lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol bruyamment, l'Ombre s'étant relevé plus vite que des yeux normaux n'auraient plus suivre. Une Ombre toute aussi noir que lui avait fait son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Le couloir illuminé ne permettait pas à l'intrus de voir autre chose qu'une grande taille bien bâtie et une cape noire surmontée d'une tête encapuchonnée. Il était à contre-jour. La capuche tomba brusquement lorsque le propriétaire des lieux leva les yeux vers l'être indésirable. Aussi concentré qu'il l'était, emporté dans les souvenirs, le suspect n'avait même pas senti la déferlante de chakra.

Un nom qui ne l'avait jamais quitté vint s'ancrer dans son cerveau, s'affichant en lettre d'or par-dessus toutes les autres préoccupations qui passèrent en un instant à l'état de détail.

Sasuke.

Il fixa nerveusement les contours du visage, espérant voir ce qu'il n'attendait plus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu _ca_. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et il perçu les yeux profondément noirs qui le fixaient avec surprise et… une pointe de quelque chose d'autre. De la colère ? Du désir ? Les deux réunis ?

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils accrochèrent leur iris et n'en finissait plus de s'observer. La tension, aussi bien physique que sexuelle transpirait par tous les pores de leurs peaux. Ils se voulaient. Ils se voulaient, _maintenant_. Que ce soit pour se battre ou s'embrasser, ils devaient faire quelque chose pour entrer en contact. Les muscles de leurs corps respectifs se tendaient de façon spasmodique. Leurs deux cœurs tapaient comme des fous aux portes de leurs poitrines, semblant vouloir sortir d'eux-mêmes pour rejoindre celui qui leur permettait de rester complets.

Alors, sachant qu'elle avait enchainé les erreurs, et voyant l'autre trop choquée pour esquisser un mouvement, tenter de prononcer une parole, l'Ombre intruse reprit son souffle et ses pensées se remirent en marche : Partir. Fuir. Comme une lâche.

Elle attrapa la feuille écrite d'une autre main que la sienne et s'enfuit aussi rapidement que sa vitesse surhumaine le lui permettait.

Il l'avait vu.

Ils s'étaient regardés.

Bleu contre noir.

Ca faisait combien… 2 ans qu'il n'avait pas replongé ? Il se reprit. Rien de devait transparaitre sur son visage. Personne ne devait savoir. Il devait oublier. Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus fort la feuille. Dans quel but ? Peut-être pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, encore une fois ou pour imprimer au plus profond de lui les mots qui le hantait depuis une demi-heure :

'Il tient à moi'.

Il n'osait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à affirmer autre chose, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre désillusion. Pourtant, son esprit et son corps lui criait ces mots qu'il désirait tant cacher.

'Il ne tient pas à moi. Il m'aime.'

Sa course effrénée pour le ramener au camp établi dans la forêt lui fit perdre sa capuche. Des cheveux blonds bougeant au grès du vent se mirent à briller à la lueur de la lune, presque autant que ses yeux bleus… retrouvant une étincelle de vie après tant de temps sans aucun relief. Il leva ses yeux brillants vers la lune. Fermant les yeux au contact doux de la lumière nocturne sur sa peau tannée par l'astre solaire, concurrent de la lune, Naruto laissa s'échapper un mot qui n'aurait jamais du franchir ses lèvres, donnant trop de réalisme à ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Sasuke… »

Dans la chambre désormais vide, le jeune brun resta quelques instants figé dans sa posture initiale (qu'il avait conservé depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte), main sur la poignée, jambes bien à plat sur le sol, espacées l'une de l'autre d'environ deux longueurs de pieds, yeux grand ouverts, sale et fatigué.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas une vision de son esprit qui s'était matérialisé dans sa chambre. Parce qu'il pouvait encore retracer _son_ passage de chakra. Pourquoi l'intrus n'avait-il pas pris la peine de masquer son chakra ? Etait-il si sûr de ne pas se faire prendre ? Quelle audace ! Cependant, il n'en attendait pas moins de son ex-coéquipier. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où s'était plus tôt assis le blond, et vit la feuille noircie.

Son cœur rata un battement_. Il_ avait lu. Il _savait._ Puis il se rapprocha lentement de son portait chinois. Ce n'était pas son écriture. C'était la _sienne_. Soudainement très pressé de voir ce qu'avait bien pu écrire le ninja, au point de trahir la règle d'or des missions d'infiltrations : « ne jamais montrer la moindre trace de son passage », il s'assit sur la même chaise qu'avait utilisée le blond et commença sa lecture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les rubriques, ses yeux s'écarquillaient et se voilaient. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié. Arrivé à la fin de la feuille, il la laissa tomber, s'affalant sur lui-même en chuchotant au silence de la pièce un seul mot, plus important que tous les autres.

« Naruto… »

Un instant après, la chambre était vide.

Naruto s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé, à quelques mètres de son camp. Il reprit son souffle et se composa un visage de circonstance il avait forcé la chambre de son ennemi et n'en n'avait tiré aucune information. C'est tout.

Il hésita. Serait-il assez fort pour contenir ses émotions devant son équipe, qui le connaissait si bien ? Devant Sakura, la seule femme qui savait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert ? Devant Sai, qui arrivait à lire ses expressions faciales sans soucis et à exposer sans aucun tact la moindre faille qui apparaissait ?

Réfléchissant à tout cela, il ne vit pas, encore une fois, une Ombre se déplacer à une vitesse folle, le heurtant de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa avec violence sur l'herbe tendre et se releva à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il était trop loin pour que quiconque au camp ai entendu quoique ce soit, mais il était trop près pour pouvoir parler librement. Aussi, lorsqu'il reconnu Sasuke en la présence de l'Ombre, et que ce dernier lui prit la main pour l'écarter du camp, il ne réagit pas, suivant le mouvement. Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas le suivre, que c'était dangereux. Pour lui, l'équation Sasuke=danger n'existait pas. Par contre, à la vue du postérieur hautement intéressant de son tortionnaire, Sasuke=excitation marchait très bien. Il reprit contenance lorsqu'il sentit le pas de son ancien coéquipier ralentir avant de s'arrêter totalement. Il se retourna et fixa enfin les pupilles bleues de son adversaire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Uchiwa ?

Naruto tenta de faire résonner sa voix de manière la plus glaciale qu'il fut, mais il ne put empêcher sa voix de sursauter et de s'entrecouper. Le désir était là et lui coupait tout raisonnement qui tentait de près ou de loin de lui exposer froidement la situation. Il haletait déjà. Compte rendu de la situation : Très mauvais.

Ce qui était cependant bien plus mauvais, ce furent les mots qui répondirent à sa question aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait posée, comme si c'eut été une évidence.

-Récupérer ce qui me revient.

-Si tu parles de ta feuille, sache que j…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser ardent, auquel il lui fut impossible de ne pas répondre. Comment échapper à ces lèvres, à cet appel, cette ode à l'amour, au désir, au laisser-aller ? C'était tout simplement quelque chose que son corps ne pouvait pas faire, malgré les cris d'avertissement de son cerveau qui lui disait de dégager la place le plus vite possible, sous risque de court-circuit. Sasuke approfondit le baiser en passant une langue taquine sur les lèvres du blond qui ne pu qu'ouvrir les lèvres pour accueillir chaleureusement l'intruse. Dans le même temps, il recula jusqu'à entrer en contact avec un arbre qui stoppa sa progression. Et son corps recommença à agir à sa guise, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Sasuke qui posta ses mains sur les fesses de Naruto pour le maintenir entre lui et l'arbre, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections. Il rompit rapidement le baiser pour répondre, calmement mais pourtant clairement excité :

-Je parle de toi, abruti.

Puis il reprit sauvagement ses lèvres. Naruto, désespéré, ne put que lui rendre son étreinte, incapable de remettre ses idées en place, la bouillie lui servant de cerveau ayant fait un black-out total, une seule pensée cogitant tout son saoul dans le grand espace de sa tête vide. Un prénom répété comme une prière : Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Il lui resta tout de même un minimum de jus pour lui balancer la fameuse vanne inutile qui était devenue leur rituel. Il décolla sa bouche de celle du brun en murmurant « Je ne suis pas un abruti, crétin. », puis vint tenter de reprendre les lèvres de son ennemi alors que l'autre détourna la tête pour mordiller son oreille en susurrant « C'est vrai, tu n'es pas un abruti. Tu es _mon_ abruti ». Voix suave, regard brulant… Réponse du corps 100% positive, mauvais, très mauvais.

Mais Dieu du ciel, comment Sasuke faisait-il pour rester aussi calme avec l'état d'excitation que Naruto sentait au sud de l'anatomie de son ancien coéquipier? Le brun paraissait marcher tranquillement le long d'un petit ruisseau, une brindille coincée entre les dents, la respiration à peine altérée alors que lui-même était au bord de l'apoplexie, et semblait avoir couru un marathon.

Puis soudain, un éclair de raison traversa son esprit embrouillé et totalement cuit.

'C'est Sasuke, bordel, dégage de là !'.

Il repoussa avec véhémence le brun avant de se rendre compte (un peu trop tard) qu'il avait toujours les jambes reliées aux hanches de Sasuke. Un peu trop tard comme prise de conscience, il lâcha prise et se retrouva par terre, étalé sur le dos. Plus sexy comme pose, tu meurs. Il se releva rapidement et se redressa, lui et le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Non, commença-t-il rapidement devant l'air surpris du brun. Je…Tu… Non… Enfin, on…On ne peut pas… Je ne peux pas, enfin, merde, pourquoi ?

Naruto était totalement incohérent dans ses paroles, aussi bien qu'il l'était avec ses pensées. Sasuke l'avait embrassé. Et il l'avait laissé faire. _Encore_. Et pire, il y avait répondu. Ce cercle du chat et de la souris n'aurait donc jamais de fin ? Ils continueraient à se fuir tout en se désirant ? Bien que là, assurément, c'était lui qui fuyait, et non pas Sasuke.

-Parce que tu m'as atrocement manqué.

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester.

-Je ne pouvais pas.

-Et maintenant ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Ca l'a toujours été, Sas'ke. Ca ne tenait qu'à toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai laissé dormir alors que je prenais la fuite.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Tu sais très bien que si. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais mes coéquipiers attendent un rapport.

Il bouscula Sasuke et se dirigea d'un pas ferme, le cœur en miette et pourtant terriblement en colère, vers le campement. Une main d'acier se referma sur son poignet, attirant son dos contre le torse du brun. Sasuke n'avait pas lâché la main de Naruto et entoura son autre bras autour du ventre du ninja. Naruto souffla doucement, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait frénétiquement à chaque fois que le nukenin bougeait.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit.

-Je ne veux pas.

Ceci dit, Sasuke se rapprocha plus encore du corps brûlant du blond qui ne put que soupirer lorsque sa bouche se dirigea vers son cou et qu'il chuchota contre la peau douce et bronzée.

-Si. Tu le veux au moins autant que moi. Je le sens, je le sais.

-Non.

Naruto savait qu'il n'avait aucune crédibilité, il tremblait comme une feuille sous l'excitation et la colère, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Et pour autant, il continuait de soutenir le contraire, il se forçait à résister. Il devait résister. Sa vie ne pouvait redevenir un enfer. Il voulait aller de l'avant, pas rester ancré dans le passé.

-Si.

-Je te dis que non, Sasuke ! Lâche-moi. Il amorça un geste pour se libérer, geste que son adversaire s'empressa de contrer en le repoussant contre l'arbre sur lequel Naruto s'était appuyé plus tôt.

-Arrête de t'obstiner, Naruto !

-Je suis sérieux ! Laisse-moi partir.

-Tu ne le veux pas.

Naruto perdit son sang froid et se décida enfin à réagir, il attrapa le bras de Sasuke, le dégagea et lui envoya son poing dans la face. Sasuke recula sous l'impact, et resta tout à fait droit, regardant sans comprendre Naruto lui crier avec hargne :

-JE TE DIS QUE SI !

-Tais-toi, ils vont nous entendre. Sasuke entama un pas vers Naruto qui le repoussa derechef, toujours aussi ébranlé.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE! J'AI MAL! TU ME FAIS MAL! ARRETE CA!

-MAIS QUOI BORDEL?

-Tu m'embrasses, tu me lances des promesses en l'air et après tu t'enfuis ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Et moi pendant ce temps, je fais quoi ? J'attends sagement que tu décides de revenir pour baiser et puis repartir aussi sec ? Tu comprends pas que ca me tue ? Tu comprends pas que ca fait mal ?

-Et toi ? Tu sais le courage qu'il me faut pour te laisser, alors que tu n'es qu'à moi ? Tu sais la dose de force que je dois réunir pour te tourner le dos ? Tu sais ce que ca fait de savoir que tu vas me haïr en voyant que je t'ais laissé au profit de mon frère ? Tu sais la douleur que ca procure lorsque je pense à toi ? Je dois partir parce que tu me détruis, et je suis incapable de t'en empêcher, tu me ronges, je ne pense qu'à toi, tu hantes mes pensées constamment, et pourtant je pars, parce que c'est mieux pour nous deux !

-Mieux ? MIEUX ? Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour nous ?

-Tu es incapable d'en juger ! Tu penses sérieusement qu'un couple comme toi, détendeur d'un démon, et moi, déserteur, sans parler du fait que nous soyons tous les deux des hommes, déclencherai sur nous une pluie de menaces et de dégoût ? Et comment, avec ca qui t'handicape, pourrais-tu devenir Hokage ?

-Ca, c'est _mon_ problème, ca _me _concerne, tu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, laisse-nous être heureux !

-Je ne peux pas te faire ca. Le seul moyen d'être ensemble est de se croiser au gré de nos missions, rien d'autre.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ca… Tu m'aimes !

Naruto s'accrochait avec désespoir à cette idée, il ne voulait pas la voir disparaitre, il désirait inscrire cette affirmation dans sa chair.

-Et je fais ca dans ton intérêt ! C'est parce que je t'aime que je veux le meilleur pour toi, alors arrêtes de me demander l'impossible, d'accord ?

-Tu mens ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment… Si tu m'aimais… Tu ne me laisserais pas vivre comme je vis, comme une ombre, un reflet de moi-même.

-Non, tu as raison… si je t'aimais, je t'aiderais à poursuivre ton rêve. Tu ne ruineras pas tout pour moi. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Alors pourquoi tu as voulu coucher avec moi tout à l'heure ? Pour m'aider poursuivre mon rêve, peut-être ? Ou pour me montrer que je suis inapte à résister à l'appel de la seule personne qui a jamais meublée mon cœur ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère, elle suait par tous les pores de sa peau, accompagnant la tristesse et l'incompréhension qui se frayait un chemin rapide vers son cerveau, lui obscurcissant les idées. Il était là, avec l'homme qui considérait comme le seul qu'il y aurait jamais, et ce même homme disait qu'il l'aimait aussi mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle ressembler à une pâle imitation d'une série B ?

-…

-C'est ca… tais-toi, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Et tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'on se prenne un appart' ? Qu'on s'occupe de laver notre linge et de repasser nos tenues ? Qu'on lave la maison ? Qu'on jardine ?

Maintenant Sasuke cédait également à la pression et relâchait sa colère sur le blond. Pourquoi… pourquoi cela finissait-il toujours comme ca entre eux ? Pourquoi les seules discussions qui les menaient à quelque chose de concrets devaient se passer en se criant dessus ?

-C'est une option, oui !

Naruto était exaspéré. Que répondre à cela. Oui, il le voulait. Il savait que c'était impossible, et pourtant, l'idée d'eux deux dans une maison à se partager les tâches ménagères ne parvenaient pas à disparaitre de son esprit. Sasuke dans un kimono noir en train de faire cuire un repas pour _deux_. Lui en train de faire le lit, qu'ils déferaient de toutes manières quelques heures plus tard pour profiter de leur corps. Sasuke en train de nettoyer _leurs_ bols. Lui en train de faire sécher _leur _linge. Sasuke et Naruto _ensemble. _

_A deux_.

Ses petites visions stupides furent balayées par la voix tranchante de Sasuke qui le ramenait sur Terre.

-Nous sommes des ninjas, nous sommes faits pour _combattre_. Les sentiments n'ont pas de place dans notre vie. Aussi bien qu'une vie de couple. C'est voué à l'échec.

Son ton était résigné. Alors c'était comme ca ? Sasuke ne se battrait pas pour leur bonheur ? Pour eux ?

Il ne laisserait pas faire ca. Il le refusait.

Parfois, les conversations passaient sous silence. Une conversation peut en cacher une autre. Et de simples mots peuvent refléter des myriades d'émotions.

-Tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne peut rien en dire… Et en parlant d'absence de sentiments… Ton portait chinois, c'est quoi ? Une déclaration pour ton oreiller ?

_Provocation._

-Tu n'aurais jamais du le lire.

_Défensive._

-Mais je l'ais fait.

_Insistance._

-C'était une erreur.

_Accusateur._

-C'est toi qui fait une erreur, Sas'ke. Reviens.

_Supplique._

-On ne peut pas. Les aventures d'un soir sont les seules choses qu'on peut se permettre.

Résignation. _Encore._

-Je veux plus.

_Colère._

-Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

_Obstination._

-Tu ne veux pas me le donner.

_Reproche._

-Tu ne comprends pas.

_Exaspération._

-Explique-moi.

_Chuchotement._

-J'essaie de sauver ta carrière.

_Auto-persuasion_.

-Tu détruis ma vie, il n'y a rien de glorieux à ca.

_Grave._

-Cette conversation ne mène nulle part.

_Echappatoire._

-Parce que tu ne lui donnes pas de sens.

_Attaque frontale_.

-Elle n'en n'a pas.

_Entêtement._

-Je t'aime.

_Surprise._

-Tais-toi.

_Effrayé._

-Je t'aime.

_Tenace._

-La ferme, j'ai dis.

_Tremblant._

-Je t'aime.

_Buté._

-_Tais-toi_.

_Ferme._

-Je t'aime.

_Coriace._

-TA GUEULE !

La digue lâcha. Sasuke ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à cette attaque verbale. C'était trop lui demander que d'ignorer ces mots. Il imaginait sans cesse les lèvres de Naruto les lui murmurer lors d'une étreinte volée au temps, les lui murmurer dans le calme et l'ambiance appropriée. En les lui jetant à la figure comme des Kunais sur une cible, Naruto dévalorisait la puissance de ce mot. Il savait pourtant que le blond n'arrêterait pas sur un si bon chemin. Il avait _vu_ Sasuke réagir à l'entente de ca. Il _savait_ qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Et il allait en user de toute la force de son obstination. Et il savait ce qui allait arriver. Sasuke avait crié. Naruto lui répondrait de la même façon.

-ET TOI, SASUKE, TU M'AIMES ?

Aie ! Attaque traitresse.

-Arrêtes ca !

-Dis-le !

-Non !

-Dis-le, bordel ! Dis-le, que tu me déteste, que tu veux me voir souffrir et que le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour me pourrir la vie est d'empêcher qu'on s'aime !

-_Je ne veux pas que tu souffres!_

Il avait hurlé, répondant du tac-au-tac à la réplique de Naruto. Il savait ce qu'impliquerait sa liaison avec Naruto. Du rejet de la part de certains. Du dégout de la part des autres. Et des tas de réactions qu'il ne pouvait prévoir, mais qu'il savait négatives pour le blond. Sauf que cet imbécile était borné. _Têtu_. Plus que n'importe quel autre imbécile. Et il avait suffisamment souffert pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de vivre _heureux_. La définition d'un mot dont il avait presque oublié le sens.

-Alors laisse-moi rester avec toi.

Le ton était retombé. Il répétait encore et encore sa demande, comme une litanie dont seule une réponse positive pourrait l'arracher à son malheur.

-C'est impossible.

_Aie._

-Sasuke.

Le blond avait lancé brusquement son nom avec autorité. Et Sasuke songea stupidement, dans un moment évident d'égarement, que si le ninja employait ce ton au cours d'un ébat sauvage avec son ex-équipier, ca ne pourrait pas être moins excitant qu'une voix suave. Cette voix lourde et exigeante était à tomber à la renverse.

-Quoi!

Merde, le voila qui recommençait à bander. Cela le rendait grognon, de voir Naruto si proche et pourtant en cet instant si inaccessible.

-Embrasse-moi, _maintenant_.

Voix suave. Finalement, le nukenin se demanda quelle voix était la plus bandante. La vois suave et suppliante ou la voix grave et autoritaire ? En fin de compte, il s'en badigeonnait allègrement la pointe des orteils avec le pinceau de l'indifférence. Le fait était qu'en réalité, dans absolument _tous _les cas, Naruto était bandant. Putain.

-Je ne peux pas.

-_Vas-y._ Sert-toi. Prends ce que tu veux. Mon corps, mon cœur. Et après va t'en_, fuis._ C'est quelque chose que tu sais bien faire.

Naruto s'était à son tour plus ou moins résigné. Il cherchait à faire réagir Sasuke, et il venait de trouver comment. Maintenant, restait à savoir si cela fonctionnerait. Il fallait le provoquer, un peu mais pas trop, et enchainer avec sa réplique-qui-tue.

-…

-Ca te contenterait, de m'avoir, de me jeter, de me reprendre, de me jeter ?

Le blond s'approcha silencieusement de Sasuke, chaloupant ses hanches, lentement.

-Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance.

Sasuke détourna son regard du Naruto transformé qui lui faisait face, il bandait comme un fou. Bordel.

-Ca en a pour moi.

Voix tout simplement irrésistible qui envoyait à Sasuke des signaux qui se dirigeaient directement en bas et allaient alimenter la fournaise qu'était devenue son bas-ventre. Nom de Dieu. Il avançait d'une démarche animale, féline. Et le brun était la proie à faire plier. Le nukenin se mordit la lèvre du bas en fixant l'herbe verte. Il répondit précautionneusement, sans tourner la tête de sa contemplation inutile. Il avait conscience de la présence de Naruto, il le voyait, dans son esprit, continuer son avancée vers… vers lui.

- Arrêtes.

-Aime-moi. Personne ne sait le faire mieux que toi.

Il serait si facile de céder à cette voix si affirmée et pourtant innocente.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Si.

Alors Naruto sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais, qu'il lui fallait sortir sa réplique. Ce qu'il avait imaginé et qui l'avait répugné. Il se colla presque au corps bouillonnant et pourtant frissonnant de Sasuke avant de chuchoter contre son cou, achevant de détruire le brun :

-Tu m'imagines, Sasuke ? Tu imagines mon corps se tendre de plaisir sous un autre que toi ? Tu visualises nos mouvements répétés et le nom d'un inconnu répétée par ma voix comme une litanie ? Tu me représentes en train de jouir, de crier de plaisir par les soins d'un autre que toi ? Tu vois ma peux frissonner sous les doigts d'un homme par son simple contact ? Tu imagines mes lèvres sur les siennes ? Tu me vois en train de lui dire que je l'aim…

Il fut coupé par une main sur sa bouche, crispée par la colère. Sasuke porta son autre main au niveau de la chute de reins de Naruto, le poussant plus contre lui, semblant vouloir se fondre dans le corps bronzé. Il s'approcha de la joue du blond et la mordilla tout doucement avant de coller ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du Ninja en lui murmurant rageusement :

-Ne redis… (Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond) _Jamais_ ca.Ce mot m'est réservé.

-Alors laisse-moi te le murmurer chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Naruto avait murmuré en retour, restant collé à la commissure des lèvres tant désirées. Il le voulait, dieu qu'il le voulait!

-On ne peut pas.

Et le voilà reparti dans son trip d'incompris déprimé par la vie qui s'acharne avec férocité sur sa pauvre petite personne.

-Tu _sais_ qu'on peut.

Alors il l'embrassa comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait au monde qu'eux et leurs corps bouillonnant et enflammés. Naruto avait commencé par commander du baiser et ne laissa pas une fois Sasuke prendre les rennes. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était dépendant de lui. Et il y parvint plutôt bien. Sasuke était pantelant entre ses bras, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir aux lèvres chaudes et douces du blond. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de ce gout si parfait. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il avait perdu depuis cette nuit ou ils avaient fait l'amour. Il le savait. Mais l'orgueil et le caractère trempé de certaines gens font parfois faire des tas de choses stupides pour en revenir irrémédiablement au même résultat.

Il en était à cette partie de sa réflexion, coupée de temps à autre par les lèvres de l'Uzumaki qui quittait les siennes, s'amusant de le voir le chercher sans cesse, de s'approcher alors que l'autre se reculait, de lui forcer la bouche sur la sienne, de lui coller sa main derrière les cheveux blonds pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Il savait que Naruto savait qu'il avait gagné. Alors pourquoi leurs baisers avaient le même goût de désespoir et d'abandon qu'au début ? Peut-être bien parce que tant que le brun n'aurait pas avoué ce que le blond avait deviné tout seul, il resterait sur le qui-vive, effrayé de pouvoir voir l'Uchiwa disparaitre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main bronzée se frayer un passage sous son habit, caressant avec expertise le corps blanc de son adversaire. Sous les limbes du plaisir, il fit de même et plongea sous le haut de Naruto.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, suivit par d'autres, venant des deux protagonistes.

Dieu que ca leur avait manqué, ce contact, cette chair, cette voix teintée de plaisir, ces frissons, cette vue douloureusement splendide. Comment un être humain pouvait-il être aussi beau ?

Sasuke réfléchissait (difficilement) sur _comment_ proposer à Naruto de lui faire son affaire (après tout, il avait un léger problème en bas) lorsqu'il sentit les mains se diriger d'elles-mêmes vers son bas-ventre. Il le connaissait donc si bien ?

Le brun en était à gémir comme un fou en ressentant les mains chaudes de Naruto passer la barrière de son boxer et se diriger vers ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans les parages lorsqu'une voix retentit. Une voix qui n'était assurément pas celle de son blond.

-Bon, les mecs, c'est pas que vous n'êtes pas mignons, mais si on allait discuter de tout ca tranquillement au camp, hein ? Parce qu'ici, la sécurité c'est moyen. Et puis je crois qu'une discussion entre nous s'impose…

Il se détacha rapidement de l'emprise de Naruto alors que celui-ci haussait simplement les épaules, se rapprochant du corps soudainement crispé de frustration et de gêne de Sasuke.

-Tu étais là.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Disons que vos voix sont assez portantes quand vous criez.

-Ah.

-Bon, vous vous amenez ou vous campez là ? C'est galère par ici.

Sur ces paroles dignes de Shikamaru, elle commença à rebrousser chemin, s'attendant à voir les deux jeunes hommes la suivre. Elle se dépêcha. Elle avait entendu des éclats de voix et s'était cachée en apercevant son ami contre son ancien coéquipier. Qu'est ce qu'ils racontaient ? Ils étaient _ensemble_ ? Ils s'_aimaient _? Mais alors…Naruto était _gay_ ? Et Sasuke _aussi _? Mais bordel, pourquoi avait-elle aussi peut de chance ? Les deux seul mecs absolument renversant de sa promo étaient tout les deux dans son équipe (enfin, _étaient, _plutôt), étaient tous les deux gays, et elles les avaient aimé tous les deux. Pourquoi tant de haine ? D'ailleurs, elle en aimait toujours un aujourd'hui. A force de missions avec le blond, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que l'Uzumaki était _désirable,_ et qu'il était intelligent. Au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes, et cette proximité avait entrainée cela… de l'amour.

Quelle connerie.

Elle venait de le voir embrasser passionnément son ancien coup de foudre, et cette vision lui donnait chaud, tout en la glaçant. Elle avait mal. Mais elle devait être forte. Alors après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils étaient pris en flag' (elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir copuler, et elle ne voulait pas que ca arrive. C'était mal, elle le savait. Elle aurait du souhaiter le meilleur à son ami. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre), elle avait rebroussé chemin pour déprimer en paix. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Parce qu'elle continuait à entendre quelque chose de sa tête. Son imagination lui passait en boucle l'image des lèvres se crashant l'une sur l'autre, leurs gémissements (il faisait chaud, ici, ou c'était elle ?) et leurs gestes. Elle soupira puis rentra se coucha sur son lit de fortune, décidant que tout ca attendrait, y compris leurs explications. Là, elle voulait juste… déprimer en paix. C'est tout.

Quand aux deux hommes restés en plan, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Sitôt Sakura repartie, Naruto les dirigea vers un endroit plus sécurisé, plus près du campement, trop près peut-être, et se remis au tripotage de Sasuke, qui, lui, ne pouvait plus rien dire d'autre que des « ah », des « oh », des « mon dieu » et des « Naruto ». Le blond avait enfin attrapé l'objet de sa convoitise et avait à moitié débraillé Sasuke, celui-ci se retrouvant avec une manche retirée et l'autre encore au niveau de son coude, laissant tout de même dévoiler le torse du brun, caché en partie par une tête blonde qui s'amusait à créer une œuvre d'art avec sa langue sur la peau blanche. Tout en imprimant au sexe du nukenin des pressions sans queue ni tête, rendant Sasuke aussi sensible qu'une boule de nerf et aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Un mouvement particulièrement bien produit fit gémir le brun plus fort que les fois d'avant, Naruto remonta son visage vers la figure rouge et essoufflée et il lui reprit les lèvres avant de lui susurrer suavement :

-Sas'ke… ?

-Hn ?

-Tais-toi. On est à moins de 6 mètres de Kakashi, il a parfaitement conscience de ce que l'on fabrique derrière cet arbre alors je t'en pris, ne lui donne pas de quoi se faire des idées plus précises encore. Alors ferme-la, et profite en silence.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il imprima un coup de pompe plus fort que les autres, et Sasuke gémit tout aussi fort.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-Si tu veux… que je me taise, aaaahhlors arrête ta… (Il souffla fort et continua) torture et termine… vite fait ce que tu as entreprit, laah, je ne suis pas en mesure…de, han…de t'obéir.

-Je te promets… si tu ne te tais pas… je te laisse en plan…maintenant. Et crois moi… je n'en ai aucune…envie…J'ai juste envie de toi. Terriblement envie.

Sasuke rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Alors pour une fois, il ne répliqua pas, et ferma sa bouche lorsque celle de Naruto descendit sur son sexe. C'était difficile, très difficile de résister à ouvrir les lèvres pour manifester son « contentement », mais aussi étrange que ca puisse paraître, il trouvait ca très excitant, en même temps. Avait-il des tendances bizarres ? Bah, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard, pour le moment, le mouvement répété en bas lui coupait tous ses autres sens. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur qui se frayait un chemin dans ses tripes, et qui lui retournait le ventre.

Puis, aussi soudainement que ca avait commencé, la délicieuse sensation s'arrêta, et Naruto se releva, face à Sasuke.

-Mais… bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Au moment ou la phrase fut prononcée, il sentit son pantalon se baisser totalement et se fit retourner brusquement ventre contre l'écorce.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Susurra Naruto en redescendant.

Ah d'accord, c'était LA qu'il voulait en venir ? Eh bien non, il ne se laissera pas faire. Lui, soumis ? Pas aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur dominatrice ces temps-ci, alors si ce bâtard songeait réellement qu'il allait réussir à le faire pli… Il fut coupé en pleine réflexion par une langue qui s'aventura dans un endroit on ne peut plus intime. Il souffla bruyamment, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient fait totalement frénétique… Dieu que c'était bon !

-Argh ! Non… Naruto, pas toi !

Comment ca, « pas lui » ? Naruto arrêta de suçoter son doigt et le laissa se promener sur la raie, insistant délicatement de temps à autre sur la partie sensible tout en remontant une nouvelle fois, continuant de l'autre main à maintenir Sasuke contre l'arbre avec une clé de bras douloureuse à chaque mouvement que tentait –vainement- le brun.

-« Pas moi »? Quoi… « Pas moi »? Sur ces paroles légèrement courroucée, il enfonça son doigt en Sasuke qui gémit avant de reprendre son souffle en éructant (en essayant, du moins, d'éructer) quelque chose comme :

-Domin… Nan… ahh, c'est mon…arf, tour… Der..ah…nière fois… toi…dominant… changement..aaah, on… avait, ah, décider.

Après un rapide décodage que Naruto interpréta comme « c'est à mon tour d'être le dominant, c'était toi la dernière fois, on avait dit qu'on changerait à chaque fois », le blond sourit contre la nuque du nukenin et ajouta un deuxième doigt (ce qui fit gémir sourdement le brun qui murmura un « connard » peu convaincant), cherchant précisément ce point qu'il avait déjà trouvé plusieurs fois lors de leurs dernières parties de jambes en l'air. Un argument implacable. S'il le trouvait, Sasuke serait incapable de continuer sa futile tentative de rébellion ukenienne.

- Moi, si j'étais toi, je me laisserai t'occuper de moi, je me la fermerais et je réfléchirais à ta proposition. Ok ?

-No…

Sa négation mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Naruto trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il appuya dessus violement. Un cri insonore vint naitre sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Il avait ouvert la bouche, aucun son n'était sorti, il était totalement perdu. Un instant il était prêt à râler contre son abruti d'imbécile, l'instant d'après le plaisir tuait dans l'œuf toute ses pensées et il en voulait encore plus. Alors il fit comme le lui commandait bien gentiment son crétin, il se tut et profita. Il était un Uchiwa, il ne renonçait jamais. Non, contrairement à ce que n'importe qui aurait pu penser devant la situation, il ne renonçait pas. Il attendait sa vengeance.

C'était totalement différent.

D'accord ?

Oh et puis _merde, oui_, il renonçait. Et alors ? Quel être humain _normal _résisterait lorsque la personne que vous aimez plus que tout vous susurre des cochonneries à l'oreille en bougeant spasmodiquement ses doigts en vous tout en appuyant périodiquement de ses trois doigts sur une saloperie de boule de nerf qui faisait grimper au rideau le plus fervent caïd de la planète ? Personne. Pas même lui. Même un Uchiwa avait ses limites, comme quoi, tout est possible.

-Tu ne veux pas, Sasuke ? Je comprends. Bon, je n'ai qu'à… (Il retira ses doigts et lâcha le bras du brun) te laisser alors.

- Enfoiré, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ca…

-Ah bon ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que je peux parfaitement le faire, au contraire.

Il se rapprocha sur corps tremblant de frustration du brun toujours contre l'arbre et lui marmonna « à moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis et que tu veuilles finalement que je te prenne bestialement ici et maintenant, là, tout de suite, contre ce tronc à la con ? Que je te prenne comme si il n'y aurait plus jamais de lendemain ? Ou comme si justement il y en aura un autre, un autre jour où tu te fera un plaisir de me prendre ? Ah, mais c'est à _toi_ de voir, mais je vais y aller en attendant, hein».

Il se détacha et fit à peine une esquisse d'un pas en avant que le brun le récupéra par le bras.

-Couillon va.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signal, aussi vite qu'il s'était dégagé, il se recolla contre Sasuke et s'enfonça en lui une bonne fois pour toute, soupirant de contentement sous la chaleur et la pression. Le nukenin de son côté fit de même. C'était douloureux, un peu, mais rien ne valait la sensation de Naruto en lui.

En fait si, à bien y réfléchir, peut-être une chose. Lui dans le corps de Naruto. Mais apparemment, ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Il arrêta là ses constatations foireuses et profita du mouvement lent du blond en lui. Mais bordel, _pourquoi _fallait-il qu'il fasse _toujours tout _trainer en longueur ? Il donna un coup de reins en arrière. Naruto compris, mais pour autant, il délaissa le dos de Sasuke pour le cou de celui-ci sans pour autant presser ses mouvements. Il appréciait prendre son temps. Et ce n'était surement pas un mouvement (oh combien agréable !) de son adversaire qui allait lui faire changer d'avis, si ?

Sasuke perdait pieds. Doucement. Trop doucement. C'était bon, c'était terriblement exquis même, pourtant il voulait quelque chose d'animal. Il avait besoin de sentir Naruto plus proche, il voulait le sentir fort et loin, ce qui arrivait, mais trop doucement. Il voulait se perdre dans les sensations _maintenant_, pas dans 4 heures. Ce qui indiqua qu'il devait (encore une fois) prendre les choses en main. Si seulement l'idiot pouvait arrêter de n'en faire qu'a sa tête de temps en temps, ca serait drôlement pratique. Oui, Sasuke aimait quand ca prenait du temps, quand l'orgasme venait progressivement. Mais _là,_ non ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis _deux ans, _merde ! Oui c'était sa faute, mais ca n'empêchait pas que… oh et puis merde à la fin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Il se retourna avec difficulté.

Naruto ne compris pas tout de suite pour quelle obscure raison Sasuke se dandinait comme un gigot dans un four, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il aida Sasuke à se retrouver face à lui. Ceci fait, le brun entoura ses jambes autour des hanches bronzées dénudées et se mit à tortiller nerveusement. Excédé, le blond arrêta ses mouvements, gêné par le « trémoussage » de l'Uchiwa, pour demander :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Chuchota-t-il

- Tu bouges trop lentement, ca me _contrarit_. Souffla en retour Sasuke_._

-ca te… t'es sérieux ? Il écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé. Mais c'était n'importe quoi, ca !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, s'appuya sur les épaules musclées du blond et se souleva pour se renfoncer en Naruto. Celui-ci soupira, exaspéré, puis décida que, de toute façon, il prendrait son temps une autre fois. Alors il recolla le dos blanc contre l'arbre et s'en servit pour maintenir le brun en hauteur. Il laissa libre court à son déchainement hormonal longtemps retenu et se démonta dans le corps offert avec frénésie, ce qui contenta tout à fait Sasuke qui laissa échapper des petits cris rauque retenus tant bien que mal lorsque le blond heurtait sa prostate avec force.

Enfin, la vague de jouissance submergea Sasuke qui jouit violemment lorsque Naruto prit son sexe en main, conscient que lui-même n'était pas loin de se laisser emporter. Les contractions spasmodiques de Sasuke sur lui l'achevèrent et il se libéra dans un râle difficilement retenu.

L'absence d'intimité n'était pas qu'un avantage. Doucement, il se retira du corps détendu de Sasuke qui se laissa tomber sur Naruto. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et reprirent doucement leur souffle. Puis Naruto se colla un peu plus à Sasuke et l'embrassa avec tout le reste de sauvagerie qu'il lui restait. Le blond avait dominé, ce fut donc d'un accord muet qu'il laissa le nukenin diriger le baiser. Pour une fois dans cette soirée qu'il prenait les commandes, il n'allait pas refuser. Sa langue joua avec celle du ninja qui gémit. Il décolla ses lèvres, les recollait, laissait leurs langues jouer leur propre mélodie, comme si elles étaient douées d'une vie propre, tout en regardant Naruto dans les yeux. C'était… étrange, d'embrasser quelqu'un en le regardant, mais pas désagréable. Comme si leurs bouches disaient tout un tas de choses qui passaient également par leurs yeux.

Naruto fixait les orbes noires et profondes en laissant Sasuke s'amuser avec leurs bouches. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur du brun, de sa main ses cheveux, de son autre main sur sa chute de reins, de son regard qui lui parlait, de ce langage qui ne peut pas se traduire par des mots.

Mais Naruto y trouva ce qu'il y cherchait, la réponse à sa question.

Oui, Sasuke restait avec lui.

Oui, il avait réussi à le convaincre. Mais ils devraient détruire la Team Hebi, ou s'arranger avec eux. Et ils devraient réussir à faire réintégrer Sasuke, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ca prendrait du temps, ca serait douloureux, il serait probablement emprisonné. Mais Naruto pourrait jouer de son amitié avec Tsunade pour écourter la peine, ou s'arranger pour contourner le règlement. Et ils devraient faire face à certaines personnes. Bien sûr, toute sa promo savait qu'il était gay, mais presque personne (mis à part Sakura et Shikamaru à qui l'on ne pouvait rien cacher) ne savait de qui i était amoureux. Ca, ca serait dur à faire avaler. Il faudrait se montrer convaincant. Il y avait beaucoup d'obstacles. Et si Sasuke renonçait et repartait, et si finalement il jugeait qu'il n'en vallait pas la peine ?

Les yeux de Naruto se peignirent d'un air triste et pensif, et le baiser devint moins agréable, comme si Naruto n'y était plus qu'à moitié. Il comprit ce qui taraudait le ninja, et cru bon d'interrompre le baiser pour éclairer avec des mots sonore son intention. Il rompit le baiser et pris Naruto dans ses bras, lui murmurant doucement :

-Si, tu en vaux la peine. Je me battrais pour être avec toi. Tu as raison, j'ai été lâche. Je ne le serais plus jamais. Je serais fort pour nous deux, quelles que soit les épreuves, d'accord ? Je _reste_. _Avec toi_. Et si il…

Il s'interrompit en constatant quelque chose de totalement fou. Naruto _pleurait_. Enfin, tout du moins, sur sa joue droite, une légère humidité faisait son bout de chemin à la verticale. Alors ca, il fallait une croix dans le calendrier ! Lui qui cachait toujours ses émotions sous ses sourires, il arborait un véritable sourire, mais il pleurait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, non ?

-Mais… _pourquoi tu pleures_ ?

Naruto essuya puérilement sa joue et répondit de façon tout aussi immature.

-Je ne pleure pas. Je _souris_.

-Non, tu pleures, je te dis.

-Nan.

-Hmpf. Je ne te crois pas.

-Bah tant pis pour toi. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et tira la langue, toute trace de larme effacée.

-On dirait un gamin.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Tu restes ? Pour de vrai ? Sa voix avait beau essayer d'être détachée, Sasuke était assez intelligent pour discerner de la peur, du doute et de l'espoir dans ses mots.

-… Oui.

Alors Naruto attacha ses bras au cou de Sasuke et l'embrassa doucement. Il le fit basculer dans l'herbe. Sasuke était enfoncé en l'herbe, encore en position de soumission. Il ne fallait pas que ca devienne une habitude, mais il acceptait de faire une entorse à leur « règlement » pour une fois. Naruto était plus ou moins allongé sur lui, les bras toujours autour de lui. Et il entendit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps et qui ravit ses oreilles. Naruto riait. De ce rire enfantin et pur. Puis peu à peu, le petit rire se transforma en une hilarité vraiment anormale.

-Quoi encore?

- Rien, se reprit difficilement Naruto. Je pensais juste qu'on allait vivre ensemble. (Sasuke leva un sourcil, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans ? Son imbécile rigolait vraiment pour n'importe quoi). Qu'on va devoir laver notre linge. On va devoir faire à manger. On va devoir faire le lit. On va devoir faire les courses. On va devoir s'entendre. On ne va pas pouvoir casser la maison pour un « oui » ou un « non ». On va devoir _cohabiter_.

Sasuke réfléchit à tout cela puis prit un air éclairé :

-Ah, bon je vais pas rester alors, sinon ca va être trop difficile, moi je préfère casser des trucs quand tu m'énerves. Il tenta de se relever mais les bras de Naruto l'en empêchèrent. Il souffla dans l'oreille du brun :

-D'accord, on cassera la maison. C'est pas grave. Tant qu'on est ensemble.

-C'est cul-cul ce que tu viens de dire.

-Ton portrait chinois l'était aussi.

-Un point pour toi.

Ils sourient et s'embrassèrent encore une fois, avant de se rhabiller et de se relever pour se diriger vers le campement.

-Dis, Sas'ke ?

-Hn ?

-On pourra manger des ramens ?

-Non.

-Aller !

-Nan.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu vas grossir.

-Et si je te dis que je t'aime, on peut en avoir ?

-Nan.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi rabat-joie.

-Je t'aime.

Naruto pour le coup se tut et le regarda, sourcils relevés. Puis il haussa les épaules et admit, l'air de rien (il n'avouerait jamais que son cœur chamboulait toute sa poitrine).

-ok, c'est un argument percutant.

-Bien.

Sur ce, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur, songeant que plus jamais ils n'auraient à dormir seuls. Sur le point de s'endormir, Sasuke entendit (encore) Naruto l'interpeller :

-'Suke ?

-Hn ?

-J'taime aussi.

Alors, considérant qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre autre chose qu'une réplique cuisante, il lui répondit tout aussi doucement :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il attrapa la hanche de Naruto et posa sa tête sur ses pectoraux. Il continua :

-Pour autant, non, on ne mangera pas de ramens.

Le seul son qui lui parvint fut un « Merde, raté », faussement déçu alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur leurs deux visages.

Oui décidément, ca serait galère, mais ca en vallait la peine.

Ils en valaient la peine.

Area51 : Voilà ! C'est la première fiction que je termine. Bon Dieu, le sentiment de satisfaction qui m'envahit est proche de l'orgasme.

Sasuke : Ravale-le, ton orgasme, on ne veut pas de ta vie sexuelle, les lecteurs veulent des détails croustillants sur la _nôtre_.

Area51 :Tais-toi sale gosse, je fais de toi ce que je veux !

Sasuke : Ou pas. Tu sais que tu en es incapable, tu m'aimes trop pour ca.

Area51 : Nan, moi je ne t'aime pas. C'est Naruto que j'aime. Mais il a besoin de toi, donc je te supporte. Nuance.

Sasuke : Hn. Bref, c'est pas tout ca, mais t'as d'autres fictions à finir maintenant que tu en as fini une, on peut espérer que l'inspiration pour les autres sera plus facile. Tu veux des commentaires ?

Area51 : Euh…oui ?

Sasuke : Alors bosses mieux !

Area51 : Oui chef ! Reviews ?


End file.
